jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Orto Plutonia
Die Schlacht von Orto Plutonia war ein Konflikt der Klonkriege, der zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und eines auf der Eiswelt Orto Plutonia ansässigen Talz-Stammes ausgetragen wurde. Da die Republik den Kontakt zu ihrem Außenposten verloren hatte, wurde eine Einheit Klonsoldaten unter der Leitung der Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi sowie eine pantoranische Delegation auf die Eiswelt entsandt, wo sie einen Stamm der eingeborenen Talz fanden, der die Station überfallen hatte. Chi Cho, der Vorsitzende des pantoranischen Protektorates, erkannte die Souveränität der Talz nicht an und versuchte diese zu vertreiben, weshalb die Auseinandersetzung eskalierte und ein kleines Gefecht entbrannte. Sie endete mit der Friedensschließung, die von der Senatorin Riyo Chuchi herbeigeführt wurde, nachdem Cho in dem Gefecht getötet worden war. Vorgeschichte Eigenübersetzung aus Cold Snap: „I don't know what they are, no one does. The patrols that supposedly encountered them never reported back.“ links|miniatur|Die getöteten Klone in der Glid-Station. Während der Klonkriege wurde auf der Eiswelt Talz ein Außenposten errichtet, um die Vorgänge im System zu überwachen, wo unter anderem der Klonsoldat Shiv und Klon-Kommandant Mag stationiert wurden. Sie sollten auf dem Planeten neuartige Gleiter für Schneeplaneten testen, doch funktionierten diese nicht. Eine Klon-Patrouille wurde überfallen und getötet,Cold Snap da sie zwischen die Fronten der auf Orto Plutonia lebenden Talz und separatistischen Kampfdroiden gerieten. Als Abschreckung wurden die Helme der dort stationierten Klone auf Lanzen aufgespießt und aufgestellt, sodass die Klonsoldaten, welche ihre Kameraden suchten, diese auch entdeckten. Die Klone bauten außerhalb der Station ein Notzelt auf und warteten auf Rettung, welche aber nicht erschien. In der Nacht wurden sie jedoch von den Talz überfallen. Diese töteten zuerst Mag und kurz darauf auch Shiv, der gerade einen symbolischen Brief an seinen Freund Flanker schrieb, der in der Schlacht von Christophsis gestorben war. Der Brief wurde aber wie das Zelt mit Schnee bedeckt, sodass die entstandenen Spuren verschwanden. Verlauf Ermittlung auf Orto Plutonia rechts|miniatur|Die Kanonenboote nehmen Anflug auf Orto Plutonia. Nachdem der Kontakt zum Außenposten abgebrochen war, nahmen die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker sowie der pantoranische Vorsitzende Chi Cho und Senatorin Riyo Chuchi die Ermittlungen auf, um die Ursachen dieser Verwüstung aufzuklären. Eine Einheit Klone unter Captain Rex die Gegend absuchten und Sensoren platzierten. Die Jedi wollten die Station durchsuchten, wurden von diesem Vorhaben aber unterbrochen, da Chi Cho, Vorsitzender des Protekto-Rates Pantoras sie begleiten wollte. Obi-Wan schlug vor, dass er erst warten sollte, bis sie das Gebiet gesichert hatten, doch widersprach Cho und meinte, dass er auf seinem Gebiet hingehen könnte wo er wolle. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass der Planet der Regierung Pantoras angehörte und nicht autonom war. Obi-Wan betrat schließlich mit einigen Klonsoldaten die Basis, wo sie die aufgespießten Helme der Klone sahen. Chi Cho, der ebenfalls eintrat, vermutete, dass Separatisten den Posten überfallen hatten, was Obi-Wan aber bezweifelte. Im Kontrollraum wurde Obi-Wans Meinung bestätigt, da die Computer noch unberührt waren. Captain Rex berichtete ihm jedoch, dass sie eine Droidenbasis hinter einem nahegelegenen Berg entdeckt hatten. Sie flogen mit Freeco-Bikes zur der Station aus zwei XT-Beetle-Transportschiffen, wo sie feststellten, dass die Droiden von den gleichen Wesen wie die Klone getötet worden waren, da auch ihre Köpfe auf Lanzen augesteckt vor dem Eingang standen. Sie gingen durch verschiedene Eingänge in die Station, in der sie einen Fußabdruck entdeckten, der weder von einem Klon noch von einem Droiden stammte. Bei der weiteren Untersuchung der Basis aktivierten sie ein Hologramm, auf dem ein B1-Kampfdroide von einem Wesen zerstört wurde. Aus dem Protokoll der Droiden fand Rex heraus, dass die Droiden vorgehabt hatten, die südliche Schlucht zu inspizieren. Als sie den Weg durch ihr Fernglas beobachteten, bemerkten sie, dass etwas das Licht reflektierte, woraus sie schlossen, dass die Eingeborenen sie beobachteten. Verhandlungen mit den Talz links|miniatur|Ein Klonkrieger auf seinem BARC-Speeder. Kurze Zeit später entdeckten die beiden Jedi eine kleine Siedlung von einheimischen Talz. Sie versperrten den beiden Jedi zunächst den Weg, doch lud der Stammesanführer sie in seine Hütte ein. Davor stieß er jedoch einen Speer in den Boden, was die Jedi zunächst als Bedrohung sahen, dann aber bemerkten, dass es sich um eine Begrüßung handelte. Er bat sie mit einer Geste, in seine Hütte einzutreten, dem sie auch nachkamen. Bei einem Lagerfeuer erklärte der Häuptling Thi-Sen ihnen über gezeichnete Bilder, dass sie sich von den Kampfdroiden bedroht gefühlt und sie deshalb angegriffen hatten. Um zu zeigen, dass sie in friedlicher Absicht gekomen waren, zeichnete Anakin ein Bild mit einem Talz und einem Mensch, die sich die Hand schüttelten. Die beiden Jedi kehrten zur Station zurück und teilten Chi Cho mit, dass Orto Plutonia bewohnt sei. Dieser weigerte sich aber dagegen und wollte ihren Aufenthalt nicht anerkennen. Chuchi warf jedoch ein, dass der Senat über die Zugehörigkeit Orto Plutonias entscheiden müsse, wenn er intelligente Wesen wären. Doch trotz der Bemühungen Chuchis und der Jedi akzeptierte Cho ihren Aufenthalt nicht und wies Rex an, die Truppen kampfbereit zu machen. Doch hielt ihn Obi-Wan davon ab und erklärte ihm, dass sie ein Treffen vereinbart hatten. Sie flogen mit den Swoops zu dem ausgemachten Treffpunkt, wo Cho die Truppen sofort anwies, Stellung zu beziehen, um die Talz anzugreifen, wenn diese auftauchten. Allerdings verneinte Obi-Wan das, da die Talz sie bereits verfolgten. Der Talz-Anführer stellte die Forderung, dass es auf Orto Plutonia friedlich bleiben sollte, was vom Protokolldroiden C-3PO übersetzt wurde. Cho bedrohte Thi-Sen jedoch mit einem Blaster und meinte, dass er mit den Wilden keinen Frieden schließen würde, was die Senatorin und die Jedi nicht verhindern konnten. Daraufhin erklärte Thi-Sen ihnen den Kreig und verließ den Treffpunkt. Während Chi Cho und die Klonkrieger mit den Freeco-Bikes in den Kampf ziehen wollen, kehrten Chuchi und die Jedi zur Glid-Station zurück, um den pantoranischen Rat zu kontaktieren, welcher Cho seine Befehlsgewalt entziehhen sollte. Kampf in der Schneewüste rechts|miniatur|Rex beschießt einen Talz. Cho und die Klonsoldaten gerieten jedoch in eine Falle und verloren einen Mann, bevor sie das Feuer eröffneten. Captain Rex Speeder wurde zerstört, sodass er aussteigen und mit seinen Blasterpistolen weiterkämpfen musste. Auch Cho wurde von einem Talz angegriffen, der eine der Leibwachen erschlug, kurz darauf aber von der anderen erschossen wurde. Sie bauten eine Wagenburg auf und schossen auf die speerewerfenden Talz. Da die Talz jedoch die Oberhand übernahmen, befahl Rex den Rückzug. Cho wurde jedoch kurz darauf von einem Speer im Rücken getroffen. Rex bemerkte das und tötete fünf Talz, welche Cho zu besiegen versuchten. Der Captain hievte ihn auf einen Speeder und floh mit den anderen überlebenden Klonen. Die Talz verfolgten sie jedoch und töteten zwei Soldaten bei einem Bergabhang. Währenddessen hatte Riyo Chuchi mit der Versammlung Pantoras Kontakt aufgenommen, die ihr die Befehlsgewalt aussprach, damit sie eine friedliche Übereinkunft mit dem Eingeborenen treffen konnte. Daraufhin starteten sie die Kanonenboote und machten sich zu den Klonen auf. Die Klone wurden gleichzeitig in die Enge getrieben, da eine Brücke über eine Schlucht einbrach und zwei Männer starben. Die letzten vier Klone verbarrikadierten sich und schossen auf die heranrückende Talz-Streitmacht, welche dadurch stark dezimiert wurde. Da jedoch kurz darauf die Kanonenboote landeten, blieb die Talz-Front stehen. Die Klonsoldaten versorgten die Verletzten. Cho sprach seinen letzten Wunsch aus, nach dem sie die Talz vernichten wollte. Doch teilte ihm Chuchi mit, dass sie nun Friedensverhandlungen führte, was Cho aber nicht akzeptieren wollte, er starb aber an der Verletzung durch den Speer. Chuchi trat mit C-3PO zu den Talz und bot Thi-Sen Frieden an, was dieser annahm. Sie verabschiedeten sich, und während die Talz zu ihrem Dorf zurückkehrten, verließ die Republik den Planeten mit den Kanonenbooten. Folgen Die Pantoraner verließen den Planeten wieder und erkannten seine Souveränität an. Die Talz betrachteten sie als gleichgestelltes Volk. Der Wunsch nach Frieden wurde erfüllt, sodass es auch danach keine Auseinandersetzungen auf Orto Plutonia mehr gab. Der Rang des Vorsitzenden wurde erneut vergeben, da Cho gestorben war. Chuchi kehrte mit den Jedi nach Coruscant zurück, um ihr Volk im Senat zu vertreten. Truppenverbände Galaktische Republik Die Republik wollte auf Orto Plutonia das Freeco-Bike testen, weshalb diese auch noch in der Glid-Station standen, nachdem die dort stationierte Einheit getötet worden war. Sie hatte im Gegensatz zu den Talz bessere Waffentechnik und Fahrzeuge und waren auch in der Truppenstärke deutlich überlegen. Doch konnten sie die Umgebung nicht so gut wie die eingeborenen Talz nutzen. Zuerst nur als Sicherung des Friedens stationiert, entbrannte wegen der Tötung der Klone der Glid-Station ein Gefecht, indem die Republik weitere Verluste einsteckten. Dabei wollte nur Chi Cho die Talz besiegen, während die Jedi und Senatorin Chuchi für den Frieden plädierten. Nach dem Tod Chos änderte die Republik aber ihre Taktik und schlossen Frieden. Talz Im Gegensatz zur Republik besaßen die Talz nur primitive Kampfgeräte und keine Waffentechnik, wurden aber von ihrem Stammesanführer befehligt. Während sie im Nahkampf auf ihre Größe und Gewicht verließen sowie Keulen, warfen sie Speere, um Feinde aus größerer Entfernung zu töten. Als Fortbewegungsmittel nutzten sie Narglatchs, welche eine starke Panzerung besaßen. Die Oberfläche Orto Plutonias nutzten sie als Deckung, da sie sich mit ihren weißen Fellen gut im Schnee verstecken konnten. Da sie jedoch robustere Haut hatten und besser an die Umgebung angepasst waren, hatten sie kleinere Verluste als die Republik. Im Gegensatz zu Chi Cho wollten die Talz Frieden auf ihrer Welt, griffen aber zu den Waffen, da dieser kämpfen wollte. Leztztendlich wurde aber ihr Wunsch nach Frieden erfüllt, nachdem Riyo Chuchi nach Chos Tod das Kommando übernommen hatte. Quellen *''The Clone Wars'' – Cold Snap * Einzelnachweise en:Battle of Orto Plutonia es:Batalla de Orto Plutonia nl:Battle of Orto Plutonia Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends